


The Road Unseen

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: I was a Soul without a home. Creatated by accident, but loved nevertheless. However, without a body, I was destined to die. Then, I was made a body by the god of the skies, Asgore, or as I called him, Father. It was a mirror. Father said I would be safe inside the mirror. I think he just didn't want anyone to know his mistake. Over time, it became painfully clear what my role in life was. To answer any question asked, without complaint. To love someone that did not even know I was alive.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my fanfiction account. It does belong to me. So no flames please. This story follows close to the original Reapertale story. Some parts will be the same as in the original comic. Reapertale belongs to it's respective owner.

Mera's POV

I was floating. That was the first thing I noticed. I hurt was the next. Then, a gentle hand grabbed me and whoever it was, started to run. I started to feel myself crack as time passed. "I thought you may know how to save it, Gerson" A warm but concerned voice says. "My king, a soul without a vessal or born of a star, will die. You know this" Another voice said. "I do, but it deserves to live." The first voice says. "Hmm if we had some kind of Scrying mirror, we may be able to place the soul within." Gerson says. "I think I know just the thing. I was going to gift this to Gaster. I don't think he will mind the extra power." The first voice says. Suddenly, everything comes to a stop. "I hope this works." The first voice says. "As do I, my king." Gerson says. I feel myself being put somewhere cold...then, I start to feel better as I can control my body. I open my eyes to see a mirror in front of me. On the other side of the mirror, stood two beings. One looked like a goat, and the other was a tortoise.

I look at myself, turning around. I am not like them. I'm a skeleton. "She seems to be confused, my king. I tilt my head. "Just admiring myself, Gerson, god of wisdom." I say, my voice more mature than they expected. They recover from their shock soon enough. I touch the mirror from my side. "Why did you save me?" I say. The King looks at me sadly. "Every soul is precious and deserves to live. I did not want you die, my child" He says. Gerson looks at him. "Now, my king, will you please explain this? I assume Toriel knows about this little life." Gerson says. Asgore rubs his head. "Well, about that" Asgore says. "In one timeline, she does, but not this one. She was peacefully asleep when she accidently created my soul. Telling her can result in a number of ways. Some good, some bad. I can show you, if you wish" I say making them look at me surprised. "Ummm that's alright...Mera. Yes, your name is Mera" Asgore says. "Sire, if the others find out..." Gerson starts to say. "There will be chaos" I say. They look at me. "It's rude to interrupt your elders, Mera" Asgore says. "Sorry father." I say and look down. Asgore smiles softly.

"Mera, if you only appear to me or Gerson, will that cause any damage?" Father asks. "No, they will simply believe that the mirror is magic. I can show the gods things. The future, the past, the present. I can show any timeline, and possible outcome. That is my power" I say and he nods. "Then that is what will be told." Father says. "Sire, something this powerful..." Gerson says and the king nods. "Must be protected" Father says and places a powerful barrier at the door of the room. I smile knowing that none can go through it, but knowing it can be gone around if one was determined enough. "That should keep her safe" Father says and they leave me alone to my thoughts. After some time, Father comes to the barrier talking to someone. "Must be very powerful to warrent such protection, my king" A tall skeleton says coming in behind my father. I Hide myself among a nebula. "It was recently created. From what I understand, It can show any timeline of the past, present, and future" Father says as the skeleton examines the mirror.

"It has some latant hidden power. Perhaps, with time, it will be more apparent" He says. "To ask it a question, simply say Mera and your question" Asgore says. The skeleton thinks a moment. "Mera, What is the gender of life's child?" the skeleton asks. "Gaster, we wanted it to be a surprise." Father says. I try not to giggle as I show two outcomes. One where it's a boy, and one where it's a girl. "That wasn't very helpful" Gaster says. "You asked what the gender was. You didn't ask for this specific timeline, Gaster. You have to be specific" Asgore says and Gaster nods. "Magic, like most things, is unpredictable." Gaster says and they leave. Over the next few days, I get to meet a few of the gods that are allowed into the room. The last one is Toriel, my mother. "Dear, its beautiful" She says and gently touches the glass. I frown. Uh-oh. She frowns. "I sense life within this mirror. Asgore, where did it come from?" Toriel asks. Father nods at me and Toriel looks my way again as I make myself known. "Hello, mother" I say and touch the mirror where her hand is. It feels warm.

Her eyes widen. "How..." She starts to say. "You accidently created her in your sleep. This was the only way to save her." Father says as I float a bit sitting crosslegged. Toriel looks at me again. "My name is Mera" I say and she smiles a little. "Hello, my child. Are you well in the mirror?" She asks. "It's a little cold, but I will adjust in time." I say. That's how I came into being. Over many years, the gods have come to me, but none as much as Gaster, my father, Toriel, and Gerson. Over the years, I have answered many questions, but never my own. "Only a handful of the most powerful gods are able to enter this room" I hear Gaster say. 'Who does he have with him?' I think, curious and hide as I always do. "And to enter it, one must be pure of all evil intent" I hear Gaster explain as he puts his hand through the barrier.

'New gods?' I think wishing Gaster would move already so I can see them. "It is a very powerful barrier, stronger than all but the greatest of lights and greatest darkness now too." Gaster continues. 'Greatest Darkness?' I think. Gaster finally moves revealing two skeletons like me and him. The taller one, I already know as Papyrus, looks...amazed. "Wowie..." He says and I try my best to stay quiet, but the shorter one, sans hears and our eyes meet for a moment. He blinks a moment, and I use that moment to move to a different hiding spot. Believing he was seeing things, Sans doesn't say anything to Gaster about me. "This is the Mirror, a channel to the very core of the universe, able to see everything that exists and will ever exist. You two have the power to come here as freely as even our king." Gaster says. Sans's eyelights seem to be searching the mirror for something, and I quickly realise what when he spots me again. I hold up a finger to my lips and he gives a very small nod. 'Great...he'll want answers' I think. "It's a great privilege...and a great power. I am trusting you with this." Gaster says.

"That is So cool!" Papyrus says and I manage not to giggle. Sans still says nothing, watching me with his dark eyelights. "Go on, take a closer look" Gaster says and Papyrus comes closer to the mirror. Sans, watching me, decides to stay put. "Oh boy! I can see everything? Can it tell me stories?" Papyrus asks. "Heh, It can. A story of the begininng. A story of the end. You only need to say Mera and ask it, However,always be mindful..." Gaster says catching Sans's attention and I go to another hiding spot. "There are an infinite number of beginnings, an infinite number of ends, Who knows which story it will tell?" Gaster says, activating my projection abilities. 'I hate being used' I think. 'No date, no hello, rude' I think as Sans looks surprised like his brother. "Whoa!" Papyrus says. "Beautiful, isn't it? Existence...There are so many stars, and they all exist in harmony" Gaster says. Sans has found me again, but now, I'm in no mood to play anymore. I know what's coming next. Gaster will show them their star...It always leaves me a little bitter.

I try not to cry thinking about how I could walk around like the gods if I was born from a star like I was meant to be. "Then, where is our star?" Papyrus asks. 'Here we go again' I think. Gaster is confused a moment. "Undyne said that she is so strong because she was born from a powerful star. That all gods come from one...so...where is ours?" Papyrus asks. "Where is our star?" Sans asks. "Hmm you two do not have one" Gaster says, making me turn around to look at them in surprise. "You came from darkness" Gaster says. Papyrus's smile falters a little. "Oh...That makes sense." He says. Sans looks at me. I smile knowingly at him. "And when you came into existance, do you know what you did to the universes?" Gaster asks them. Papyrus frowns. "N-no" He says. I smile knowing just how to make Gaster's point and cheer up Papyrus. I show the vastness of space, with all its stars...and all its darkness. Gaster pays me no mind, calking it up to magic, but Sans looks curious.

"You made everything more beautiful" Gaster says surprising both Sans and Papyrus. "Huh?" Papyrus says confused. "The stars are only able to shine when there is darkness. Your creation shifted the balance. With you, we now have a cycle. You may not understand how important you are. Yes, you are darkness. You have no star, but look at the universe and tell me. Can you not see that you are everywhere? Never forget that you have a place in the universe. You are more important than we could have ever predicted. Even if others may loathe you...Even if no one understands...When you find yourself doubting...Always remember that darkness is not evil. Afterall, it is only in the company of darkness that light can truly exist." Gaster finishes. Papyrus and Sans both smile. "Well, I have some things to attend to." Gaster says and leaves. Papyrus is about to leave, but turns to Sans. "Brother, are you coming?" He asks. "Naw, I want to look in the mirror a bit more. I'll catch up, Paps" Sans says. Papyrus nods and leaves.

Sans comes closer to the mirror. "I know you're not a figment of my imagination. So, come out" He says. I don't for a few moments, wondering what to do. From what I can see, Sans won't tell anyone about me. I smile and he rubs his head. "Must be seeing things...there's nothing there." He says. I pop up in front of him on my side of the mirror, making him jump. "That's a rude thing to say about someone." I say. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you half to death. There's not many gods that know about me." I say. He sighs. "So, Gaster..." Sans says. "He doesn't know about me." I say floating crosslegged. "He just thinks I'm a super powerful magical artifact. I'd like to keep it that way to those that don't already know." I say. Sans thinks a moment. "Who, besides me, knows the truth?" He asks. "Hmm Father asgore, mother Toriel, and Gerson." I say with a small frown. "Only gerson visits me anymore. I can't really show myself to anyone else." I say. 

Sans nods. "Toriel left. No one knows where she is now. Asgore has been busy looking for her." He says and my eyes widen. 'no.. .no..no' I think. "Hey, kiddo, you alright?" Sans asks. "Ya...just...you have to realise that what I can do...it's very difficult...no in terms of magic, but the very soul. I...I have seen some terrible things, Sans. Things I wish on no one. It's hard to remain hopeful for the future when it splits off so many ways. Some paths are good...but others...others give me nightmares" I say holding my knees now. "Then, why not leave the mirror?" He asks. "I can't..." I say starting to cry. "What do you mean, you can't?" He asks. "Her soul would shatter" Gerson says coming into the room. "What does that mean?" Sans asks. "Toriel was asleep when she accidently brought Mera's soul into existence. However, without a physical form, her soul began to crack from the pressure of this world. We were able to save her by sealing her within the mirror. Her abilities would have made a strong goddess, but there was no star that was compatible with her soul. Toriel and Asgore tried until no stars remained that they hadn't tried left in the sky." Gerson says.

"It's fine though...I can use my magic to make my home behind the mirror to look like anything. I can go anywhere in a...a..snap..." I say and start to cry again. "Mera..." Gerson says putting his hand on the mirror. I stop and look at him through the tears. "You know, that doesn't really help" I say but come over to the glass. "But it calms you nonetheless" Gerson says as I put my hand against the glass on the other side wher his hand would be. I sigh and turn my back. "You should go, Sans...but before you do...can you promise me something?" I ask, looking back at him. "I don't like making promises, kiddo." He says. "All I ask is for you to watch over my mother...I can't leave...and she left me behind..." I say. Sans thinks a moment. "I can promise that I will do my best, Mera." He says and turns to leave. "That's all I ask" I say and curl up on a cloud. "She deserves better than this existence." I hear sans say. "I agree, but there's nothing that can be done." I hear Gerson say. Sans glares at Gerson, but I hear him leave. "That was foolish, Mera." Gerson says. "I saw all of the possiblilities before I came before him. He will not tell a soul about me that doesn't already know..." I say.

"...What are you not telling me, Mera? You know you can tell me anything" Gerson says. I keep my back to him. "I'd rather not give voice to my fears..." I say and he nods. "Heavy is weight of responsibility, and you were forced to carry it, Mera." He says. "Flattery isn't going to give you the answers this time, Gerson...Please, just leave it be" I say. "Very well, young one. I will visit you tomorrow then. Maybe your mood will have improved." He says and I hear him leave. 'What could I tell him? That we are running straight to ruin, with no chance of changing course?' I think. "Mera..." A voice says. I sigh and get ready for a round of questions. Instead of Gaster, it's my father. "So...you finally come back. Did Gerson tell you I wouldn't answer his questions?" I say. Father looks at me but makes no attempt to correct me. "...Tch, figures. I will tell you as I told him, I'd rather not give voice to my fears. No one can take my fear away. Nor can You save me from my fate. You can barely protect yourselves..." I say and turn my back to him. "Mera..." He says. "You never even told Asriel about me...my own brother...and now, He'll never know me. Only a pretty mirror that showed whatever his soul desired...I didn't even get to say goodbye. And now...now...Mother has left...You barely visit me anymore. When you do, it is only to scold or lecture me. So, what do you expect? At least Gaster shows me respect as an ancient artifact" I say and lay back down on my cloud. "I..I still remember...the only touch I have ever known...the only true touch...You were so determined to save me...I wish you had left me to shatter" I say and he leaves, unable to say anything to my comment.

Time passes as it always does...slowly. Sans comes to see me from time to time, one of the few bright points in my existence now. Gerson, although I know he wants to know what I refuse to say, still visits daily. My father hasn't returned since that day. Gerson says that he doesn't know what he can say to me to repair the damage done between us. I am sitting on the 'floor' of my little dimension when a great pain tears through me. It causes me to curl up and cry. "Mera, What has happened to life?" I hear Gaster say. I didn't notice him come into the room. How could I when the pain is so great? "Mera, respond!" Gaster says. "Give her a moment, Gaster...Poor thing must be in agony" I hear Gerson say. "What do you mean, Gerson?" Gaster asks. "For such a smart god, You're an idiot, Gaster. Did you ever wonder why the mirror is so powerful?" Gerson asks. "Gerson...stop...stop fighting...*sobs* please stop fighting" I cry. "Gerson, what was that?" Gaster asks, clearly in shock. "Not what, who. Mera, child, Are you alright?" Gerson asks putting a hand to the mirror. Gaster is about to say something when I manage to put my hand on Gerson's. "Mother...mother is...mother is gone" I cry and manage to sit up. Gaster looks at me in shock. "Gaster, may I formally introduce you the the Goddess of observation, Mera" Gerson says. That makes me giggle a little. "You haven't called me that in some time, Gerson" I say.

"Well, you may as well be a goddess. All that you can do, and most gods don't have a clue." Gerson says. "How did she come to become this way? Was it a curse?" Gaster asks coming closer. I smile sadly. "I wish it was that simple. Curses can be broken..." I say. Gaster nods. "Toriel...she accidently made her when she was carrying Asriel. I do believe you recall the first time you saw the mirror" Gerson says. Gaster thinks a moment. "That was so long ago, yet you choose to appear as a child." Gaster says. "What does it matter how others see me? I will never be able to leave this mirror." I say and replay Gerson's explaination to Sans. "So, Sans knows as well. Any others?" Gaster asks. "Besides Gerson and Sans? Only father...and...and mother" I say and start to cry again. "Mera...you knew, didn't you?" Gerson says, not asking. "But of course I did...To carry the burden of knowing every worst possible outcome...Is mine alone to bear...and bear it I must." I say. "Explains what you asked of Sans that day." Gerson says and I nod. "Mera, can you show us who attacked Toriel?" Gaster asks. I shake my head. "Not at this moment...Her...her death took a lot out of me...I need time to recover." I say and Gaster nods. "Rest well, Mera. I will check on you daily from now on." Gaster says and his hand actually comes into the mirror. My eyes widen in surprise. Gaster chuckles. "What kind of god of magic would I be if I could not perform such a simple spell?" Gaster asks as he gently touches my face, and in that moment, I show the woman I truly am, making him and gerson both gasp.

When I had been a simple skeletal body, I now looked like my mother, but with beautiful golden hair and soft brown eyes. My horns were still small like her's. I had choosen to appear wearing a simple gown I've seen undyne wear when she did visit me for advice. "What?" I say and look at myself. "Huh? So that's how I really look." I say and stand, using the mirror for support. "Gaster, there you...Gerson, is that Mera?" I hear my father ask. I don't look at him. I can't look at him. "Yes, that is Mera. Toriel's death affected her greatly. Her magic is weak at the moment." Gerson says. "I may not be able to tell you what will be for some time, but once I can, I will." I say and lay on a cloud, the only magic I can manage for now. "Let's give Mera time to rest" Father says and he leaves with Gerson. "I...I want you to know something, Gaster" I say. "Yes?" He says. "No matter what happens next, I have always loved you. Never forget that" I say and he goes.

I can hear Undyne yell from the mirror. 'Oh boy, she's on a warpath again.' I think. Papyrus soon comes into the room. "Mera, Are you alright?" He asks surprising me. "Mera?" he asks again. "How long did you know?" I ask sitting on my little cloud, still weak. Papyrus smiles softly. "I always knew. I'm a reaper. I always know when life is around." He says and I smile a little. "I'll...I'll be alright. Mother's death took a lot out of me. I can only barely see a glimpse of the future right now." I say. "What do you see, If you don't mind me asking" Papyrus asks. 'He is too freaking innocent' I think. "Undyne picking a fight with sans. You may want to follow her." I say and he nods. "I will be back to check on you...I promise" He says and leaves to follow Undyne. "That's a promise...you won't be able to keep." I say. After a bit of time, I sense something change in my home, something new. I turn to come face to face with Chara. "You don't seem surprised to see me" She says. "Why would I be? I have seen every possible outcome...I know everything you will do, and I have no power to stop you" I say. Chara glares at me. "You're real smug for someone trapped in some crappy mirror." She says and I find myself tied up. "Nice set up you have here. Powers of creation...If everyone knew what you could truly do, sister" Chara says.

It was then that I heard Gaster come into the room. My eyes widen in fear. "Oh? What's this? Is that fear in your eyes? I can work with this" Chara says and the glass fogs over with a purple mist. I hear a gasp come from Gaster. "What? This is not possible. How? Why? What has the power to do this? Has the balance been tipped to the point that it would even fog Mera's sight? No...No, it cannot be! This is unacceptable! I cleanse this object of All impurity. Begone incidious cloud!" I hear Gaster say and my soul starts to hurt from the magic trying to sweep me away, but Chara keeps me from being wiped out. "Mera, Show me! Show me what has happened! Show me how to correct the order...How to right the balance! And show me...The source of this Grotesque corruption! Now!" I hear Gaster say. I want so badly to tell him to leave this place and not return, but I am far to weak now to do anything as I watch Chara have her fun with Gaster. Gaster soon finds himself on my side of the mirror.

"What? Impossible..." He says. "Yeah, you like to use that word a lot, don't you? Aren't you supposed to be a god? A god of magic? You shouldn't know the meaning of the word. Besides, the thing is...with being an anomaly, no rules really apply anymore." Chara says bringing out a sythe. I manage to get up, the bonds broken now that chara is no longer in the mirror. "You recognize it, do you? Heh... It may be a little different to what you remember. It's still warm from it reaped your friend. And with her gone, everything is shifting, isn't it? Everything is changing. Your cycle is broken...your precious balance off-kilter" Chara says. "So, it was you" Gaster says. "And in this state of transition, the very fabric of reality is at its most unstable...Its most wild. Impossible things are no longer impossible. This entrophy powers me...but not enough, it seems." Chara continues as I realise that I feel this power too...I may be creation itself, but I too am an anomoly."This sythe can only reap life...your god souls are so pesky." Chara says. "You will pay dearly for this." Gaster says. "But it's alright...I have another idea of how to get rid of you!" Chara says attacking the mirror. "No!" Gaster says. I use this moment to get us out of there.

The first thing I notice is the pain I'm in. Then, I realise that I can no longer see, dried blood matting up the fur around my eyes. I reach out, hoping I managed to bring Gaster with me. My hands soon come across something hard and...warm. I blush and realise that it's Gaster's face (If you thought it was something else, lol you're demented). "Gaster...wake up...Please wake up" I say and sigh in relief as I hear him groan in pain. 'At least he's alive' I think. "Mera? Where are we?" Gaster says. "I...I don't know..." I say. "What do you mean you don't...By the gods, Mera!" He says and I flinch feeling his hands on my face. "Easy now, I'm just going to clean this off. Hopefully, it looks worse than it is" Gaster says as he gently uses his magic to clear the blood away. "Gaster..." I say. "Almost done. It will be alright. You'll see, Mera. You will see..." He says and I take his hands. "Gaster...I already know...I saw this all happen..." I say and he hugs me close. I flinch, not used to the contact. "Sorry" He says and starts to pull away. I stop him. "Please...don't let me go...I...I'm lost Gaster...I can't see...not just what is in front of me...she took it all away from me...everything but my gift of creation..." I say surprising him.


	2. Waiting in the Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mera and gaster find themselves in another AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "waiting in the wings" comes from the tangled animated series and belongs to it's respective owners

Gaster's POV

I wake up to someone feeling my face, searching...and then, I feel the pain. 'That...thing will pay dearly for what it has done' I think. "Gaster..." I hear Mera's voice, heavy with concern...with fear. "Wake up..." She sounded close to tears, if she wasn't crying already. "Please wake up" She begs. 'What kind of gentleman are you, making a lady beg?' I think and force myself to get up, moaning as the pain hits me a little harder. Mera lets out a sigh of relief as I take in the surroundings. We appear to be in a cave of some kind, light pouring from an opening overhead. Too high up to hover out of with magic, the opening was not a viable exit. I then take notice of the flowers around us. 'Buttercups?' I think. "Mera? Where are we?" I ask, figuring she would likely know with her sight. I didn't expect the answer she gave.

"I...I don't know..." Mera says, her voice trailing off. "What do you mean you don't..." my words stick in my throat as I finally take a good look at Mera. Her face was covered in blood, matting her fur, sealing her eyes shut. For the first time, in quite a long time, panic truly starts to creep into my very being. I had always thought that I was the more composed gods, able to observe a situation and act accordingly without losing myself. However...I find my composure slipping as my hands find themselves on Mera's face. My soul aches as she flinches from the sudden contact. "By the Gods, Mera!" I say. My only consolidation is that she cannot see as I lose my composure. "Easy now, I'm just going to clean this off. Hopefully, it looks worse than it is" I say more for myself than Mera's sake. My hands go steady again as I use my magic to clean and heal Mera's eyes. "Gaster..." Mera says calmly...'how can she be so calm about this?' I think. "It will be alright." I say as I work. 'It's got to be alright' I think. "You'll see, Mera" I say, but Mera's eyes refuse to heal to their original state. "You will see..." I say and Mera grabs my hands.

I stop and watch as Mera's eyes open. Her once beautiful brown eyes, now a cloudy, dull grey. A wave of a feeling of failure washes over me as one of Mera's hands reaches to my face. 'Her touch is so warm...so like life itself...' I think. "Gaster...I already know..." Mera says and I try not to cry for her loss. "I saw this all happen..." Mera says, her hand dropping away, leaving my face cold where her hand had rested. Overcome with emotion, I hug Mera close. She flinches and I remember she isn't accustomed to so much contact at once. "Sorry..." I say and start to pull away, but she grabs my arm. "Please...Don't let me go..." Mera says trying not to go to tears. I pull her close to myself again, rubbing her back. She is so much stronger than I am, holding onto her composure as long as she has. A normal god or goddess would already be in a panic. "I...I'm lost Gaster..." She says, making me look down at her. Her hands are gripping my cloak tightly, her knuckles white. "I...I can't see...not just what is in front of me..." Mera says and I feel a pit of despair start to form within me. My grip tightens around her, but not tight enough to harm her. "She took everything from me..." Mera says and I realise how blind Mera truly is sorrow for Mera only deepens.' That thing did this...that fowl magic' I think. "Everything but..."Mera says and I feel a small sliver of hope. "My gift of creation" Mera says, surprising me. 'Creation...is that why she feels so much like life? Creation is life as well.' I think.

Mera's POV

Gaster holds me close, his grip tight, but not so much that would harm me. So distracted we were, that we didn't hear footsteps heading our way. "Oh my! Are you two alright?" A very familar says. 'Mother...' I think. I feel Gaster pull me up to my feet, and I let him. "We...we may need some assistance, Gentle Lady. My friend has lost her sight. I healed what I can, but she is very weak." Gaster says. I hear what must be Toriel in whatever universe we are in come close. A gentle touch rests on my shoulder and I flinch. "I..I'm so sorry, my child. Did I hurt you?" She asks concerned. "Mera is not accustomed to the touch of others. Her life has been...complicated." Gaster says. "Oh...My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins." She says. "I am Gaster, and this is Mera. We come from a world very different from this one" Gaster says. "That would explain why you look so much like the Royal Scientist." Toriel says as Gaster leads me through the ruins.

"There are many different versions of this world. Stands to reason there would be other versions of ourselves." I say. Toriel pauses for a moment, causing Gaster and I to stop. "There is no Mera here...She was a stillborn, the twin of my sweet Asriel." Toriel says and keeps going. "I..I'm sorry" I say. "It is fine, my child. Seeing you gives me an idea of how my daughter would have looked if she had lived. Your own mother must be very proud of such a child." She says. I don't say anything for some time. This Toriel is so much like my mother. "If...If I may ask, is Asriel alive here?" I ask. "...He...he passed away some time ago." She says sadly. "...I'm sorry for your loss..." I say. She stops again. "You were close to your brother?" She says. "In a way...In the world I am from, I lived most of my life sealed in a mirror...my soul was too weak until recently to leave it. Only a few knew I was actually alive within the mirror. They never told Asriel...but I loved when he visited to hear my stories of other worlds" I say sadly. "I'm sorry..." She says.

"Well, this is my home. You are both welome to stay and regain your strength." Toriel says and Gaster leads me inside. The first thing I notice is the smell of cinnamin and butterscotch. "You made a pie?" I ask hopeful. I always wanted to try my mother's pie. However, in the mirror as only a soul, I had no need for such sustanace. "I did, would you like a piece, my child?" She asks and I nod. "It smells better than I imagined. I never needed such things to survive in the mirror. My mother's magic gave me all I needed..." I trail off. "You poor child. Let us get you cleaned up while the pie cools. Your beautiful dress is in ruins. I'm sure Gaster can find something to occupy himself while he waits." She says and leads me away from Gaster. I let her lead me to a room and sit me on a soft surface. 'Reminds me of my cloud...' I think. "I don't have much in the way options for clothes. However, since you will likely be here a few days, I can make more of the style you prefer." She says. I shrug. "Anything is fine. I don't really have a preference." I say. "All right" She says and helps me get cleaned up. 'Feels nice...being treated like a child for once...' I think.

Toriel soon leads me to what must be the kitchen. "Oh...Gaster is gone..." Toriel says. I giggle, surprising her a little. "He must be exploring the ruins. Gaster never could resist a good puzzle. He is the God of magic afterall." I say as Toriel sits me at the table. "So...the monsters in your world are gods?" She asks. "Not all of them, but there are some that are. Father...Asgore is the god of the skies. Gerson is the god of wisdom. Undyne is the Goddess of war but she doubles as the Goddess of Justice. Alphys is the Goddess of knowledge. As I said, Gaster is the God of Magic. Sans and Papyrus share the title for the God of Death, but they're really nice...and Mother...she...she.." I trail off and finally break down crying, putting my head on my crossed arms. I feel Toriel hug me, but I don't move, afraid that this moment is just another timeline that didn't exist. "You adored your mother?" Toriel asks, sitting close to me. I nod. "All children love their mother...It is as natural as breathing." I say.

"You miss her...Did she go away?" Toriel asks, giving me a fork and guiding my hand, so I can find the pie. I take a bite and smile. The cinnamin and butterscotch filling my mouth. "It's even better than I imagined" I say still crying. "There is plenty if you want more, my child" Toriel says and I nod. "My parents...had a fight after we lost my brother...I didn't even know Mother had left the palace until Sans told me, much, much later. It hurt...her leaving me behind like that...My father stopped seeing me, too focused on finding her again. Only Gerson seemed to remember that I too was hurting. I was so confused...I couldn't focus on my duties, and Gaster noticed. He did not know the truth about my mirror at that time, so, he asked Gerson about it." I say. "He told me that a shift in power within the palace had disruptted the mirror and it would return to normal with time" Gaster says coming into the room.

We look at Gaster as he comes in. "Sorry I took so long. I wanted to make something for Mera." He sasys. "What is it?" I ask curiously. "Just a small spell. It won't return your powers of observation, but at least you will be able to see. Don't take it off, or you will be blind again." he says and I feel something slip around my neck. "Just give it a moment." Gaster says as my vision starts to return. As he said, I still couldn't see any timelines, the past, or future, but at least I could see again. I hug Gaster and he rubs my back. I look at it to see a silver coin with a curious symbol on it. it's a circle and a triangle, their side intertwined and a dot in the middle. "It's the symbol of creation." Gaster says. "Thank you, Gaster." I say. He smiles. "You saved my life. It's the least I can do" He says and sits across from us. "So, how did you two end up in this world?" Toriel asks. "It would be best if we didn't tell you." I say. Toriel nods. "What we can say is that something evil took over Mera's mirror. It switched places with me, Trapping me inside with Mera. Before this being could shatter the mirror, Mera teleported us here." Gaster says. "Leaving my mirror cost me my sight, but I would rather leave, saving someone in turn, than to be scattered across the infinite timelines" I say. Toriel nods. "Although I do not understand such things, Alphys might. She lives in the lab in hotland. Hotland is just past waterfall." Toriel says.

Later that night, I'm in a pair of pjs in toriel's room. She allowed me to sleep with her. Part of me thinks she doesn't want me and Gaster in the same bed. I smile softly, laying down. Toriel comes in from the bathroom in her pajamas. "Rest well, my child" She says with a quick kiss to my head. My soul hurts, wanting what I know I cannot have. "Night Toriel" I say and try to go to sleep. Every sound seemed so loud in comparison to the world within my mirror. I decide to go for a walk to try to wear myself out. "Mera, you're still awake?" Gaster asks. "I couldn't sleep. The worlds outside my mirror are much louder than I'm used to." I say and he nods. "That and with the exception of your sight, your senses are more tuned than they used to be. That's due to your blindness. True, you have the spell, but your body still considers itself blind." Gaster says as we walk into the ruins.

"...I..I can't stay here long..." I say looking down. Gaster looks at me. "She's too much like Mother...it makes my soul hurt wishing she was...I want to yell at her for leaving me behind like she did...but this Toriel doesn't deserve that, Gaster." I say and he nods. "We both need to recover before we can go anywhere. Do you recognise this universe?" Gaster asks. " I'm not entirely sure, but I think I do. If Ink was around, I could just ask him to take us home. However, Ink is more random than Sans with his sleeping spots" I say. Gaster looks confused. "Who is Ink?" Gaster asks. "Oh...He's a Sans, but not like ours. It was easier to give each different Sans a nickname. Anyways, Ink is from a blank, unfinished world. The mirror has nothing on the world Ink was born from. He escaped by tearing his own soul apart." I say.

"He what?" Gaster says surprised. I nod. "He's a good guy, but can be a bit of an asshole. Never around when you really need him." I say as we find ourselves back where we woke up. "Gaster..." I say my back to him. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. Even though you didn't know I was alive, You treated me with more respect than even a few of the ones that did know. *kneels down and gently touches a flower* I used to count the minutes before I saw you again. Your questions were never anything you could find out easily on your own...you made my soul feel free..." I say. I look back to see Gaster fast asleep against the wall. I sigh and go over to him. I manage to sit down with Gaster's head on my lap. "Rest well, Il Mio Amore" I say and drift off to sleep.

Dream start

I wake up to find myself back in the mirror. 'Another memory...but is it good...or bad?' I think. My face is wet from crying. "Mera" A voice says. I look to see my Father. 'No...no...no please not this one' I think as I run up to the glass. "Father! You came!" I say happy to see him again. I put my hand against the glass, but he makes no move to do the same. "Father?" I ask confused. "You knew..." He says, his voice seathing with anger. "You knew Asriel would die, yet you said nothing!" Father yells, shocking me. 'Brother...' I think. "He's...gone?" I say and go to my knees. "Do not play stupid with me, Mera! Your sight sees everything that is and everything that can be!" Father continues to yell. I hold my ears, his voice thundering within my small world in the mirror. "Father...what happened to brother?" I ask crying. "Shouldn't You ALREADY know? Seems you are losing your power...If you cannot even protect your own brother." Father says punching the mirror, cracking it. I fall on my ass, my very soul screaming out in pain.

Father's face goes from one of anger to fear in a second. He rushes from the room, and I take the time to hide myself away. "I do not care how it happened! It must be repaired, Gaster!" I hear father say as he returns with Gaster. Gaster sighs. "Yes, my king. Please, go attend to other business. I must focus to repair such a powerful artifact" Gaster says and my father leaves. "I understand his anger. The mirror should have easily predicted the mortals attacking Asriel, and yet, it didn't. Perhaps, there are things that even the mirror cannot see. All magic has limits. Hitting the mirror will not solve anything, nor bring Asriel back from dust" Gaster says as he works to repair the damage done to the mirror. It is as he is repairing the damage that I can feel his soul. It is so warm...so vast...like the infinite itself. "hmmm the mirror has power, there's no denying it, but it does not seem to be entirely for observation of the timelines. Mera, what power do you hide?" he asks after he finishes repairing the damage. For the first time, I speak to Gaster. "One cannot give answers to what one does not know themselves" Is all I say. Gaster shrugs. "Perhaps, some day, we will know." He says and leaves the room.

Dream end

I wake up to Gaster trying to wake me up. "Huh? *rubs eyes* Gaster?" I say sleepily. "By the gods, you're awake. You were crying in your sleep. Must have had a nightmare" Gaster says. I look away. "I do not dream...they are memories...sometimes, they are good ones...other times..." My voice trails off. Gaster holds me close. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. "Do you remember when Father had you repair the mirror?" I ask. Gaster thinks for a moment. "I do, sadly. It was shortly after Asriel died." Gaster says and I nod. "No one, not even Gerson had come to see me for a month...I was so lonely that it hurt. I wanted...I wanted my Father so bad. However, when he did come...He wasn't himself...he had changed. He said that I had known. I had known Asriel would die and said nothing. I had no idea that Asriel had been killed...I didn't even see it in any timeline...It was a shock to me. I tried to explain it to my Father, but..." My voice trails off. Gaster rubs my back. "He didn't believe you." Gaster says. I nod. "In his rage, he punched the mirror, making it crack. It made my soul hurt so much..." I say. Gaster kisses my head. "That time has passed, Mera, and I will die before I let anyone else hurt you like that again" Gaster says.

We soon make it back to home, and Toriel looks at us with a raised eyebrow. "I couldn't sleep, everything was too loud here." I explain and she nods. "Well, after breakfast, we'll make your new dress and cloak. Gaster said you need to leave as soon as you can." She says. After a quiet breakfast, Toriel takes me back to her room. "He..he didn't try anything, did he?" She asks taking my measurements. "No, we were both too exhausted to do anything." I say and she nods. "I know I am not your mother, but I cannot help feeling protective of you" She says as she gets to work. "What color do you like?" She asks. "Pale blue and white, like a sunny day sky." I say and she nods. I sit on the bed as she works. "Gaster isn't that kind of guy. He cares about me more than most of the people back home..." I say. "What about your mother?" Toriel asks. "She...she's dead" I say, making Her stop for a moment. "Oh...I am so sorry, my dear child" She says. "That's why we must move on...As much as my soul wishes, You are not her, and I am not your Mera. We can pretend and the pain will vanish for a time, but it is not the same..." I say and she nods.

After a couple hours, I'm meeting Gaster at the exit of the ruins. "Wow...more beautiful than a supernova" Gaster says and i blush. I'm wearing a pale blue dress like my mother back home would wear with a white cloak. "Toriel isn't coming?" Gaster asks. "She says she can't stand goodbyes and wished us luck" I say and Gaster nods as he opens the doors. Snowflakes start to fall through the door. "Snow? In a cave?" I say as we go outside. "A forest...not surprising given the size of the cavern and the magic in place. A simple spell allows sunlight from the surface to pass through the stone above." Gaster says as I put my hood up on my cloak. "Gaster, what are we going to do about money? What we have is not any good in this world." I say. "I will pounder on it as we walk to snowdin." He says and I nod.

We eventually come upon a guard post. "Well, I now know which universe we're in. We're in Undertale, the original universe." I say. "How can you be so sure?" Gaster asks. I smile. "Because classic Sans is here" I say and Gaster sees Sans sleeping at his post. "By the gods, If I didn't know better, I would say he's idenetical to our Sans" Gaster says. "Well, our Sans is way more serious than this one. Trust me, you'll see" I say and gently poke his face. He waves his hand. "Paps...five more minutes..." He says. I manage not to giggle as I look back at Gaster. Gaster shakes his head. "So, what does he do here?" Gaster asks. "He's the Royal Judge." I say. "Hmm not much different from what ours does then." Gaster says. "SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE SLACKING OFF AGAIN!" We hear. "What in Undyne's skirt is that?" Gaster asks actually jumping from surprise. I giggle, waking up classic Sans. "That would be my little bro, Papyrus" Sans says with a yawn.

Soon, a tall skeleton comes up. He definitely looks like our Papyrus, but he seems more excitable. "SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! WE HAVE TRAVELERS! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY LAZY BROTHER! YOU MUST BE FREEZING! i, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL LEAD YOU TO THE LOCAL TAVERN!" Papyrus says. I lean over to Gaster. "Have you figured out our money situation?" I ask and Gaster freezes. I sigh and shake my head. "Umm, Papyrus?" I say as we follow him with Sans. "YES, GENTLE LADY?" He says. "We used what money we had on our journey. We have no means to pay for such a place" I say. "Don't worry about it. Grillby's a cool guy. He gets that often. Offer to help around the place for the time you're there, and he'll call it even" Sans says as we keep moving. 'Sounds like something the God of the hearth would do' I think. "YES! HE MAY EVEN PAY YOU A LITTLE FOR THE HELP!" Papyrus says as we reach Snowdin.

When we reach the tavern, the cold has even made its way through my fur, making me shiver. "Hey everybody!" Sans yells as we come in. "HEY SANS" is the response back. "ANYWAYS, SANS CAN HANDLE THINGS FROM HERE. I MUST RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES!" Papyrus says and leaves. I giggle. "Yeah, paps can be a real handful, but he's harmless." Sans says as we go to the bar. Grillby's eyes widen in recognition as we come up. "Hey G! Got you a couple of travellers. Think you could give them a hand?" Sans says. Grillby motions for me and Gaster to follow him after giving Sans a bottle of ketchup. I look at Gaster and we follow him to the back. "Gaster, what happened to you? Asgore is furious the mirror is in pieces" Grillby says. I blink in surprise. 'Oh...makes sense now...the grillby's in every universe are the same one. Grillby just uses fire clones of himself to man his taverns.' I think. "And who is this?" He says motioning to me. I lower my hood, and Grillby looks at me in shock.

"Grillby, may I formally introduce you to Mera, The Goddess of the Mirror. Mera, I do believe you already know Grillby, God of the hearth." Gaster says. I nod. "It is a pleasure to finally get to meet you, Grillby. You never visit my mirror, so this is a first for me" I say. "Gaster, why does she look like life?" he asks. "That is simple, Grillby. Mera is the oldest child of King Asgore and Queen Toriel." Gaster says. Grillby looks at me. "I feel the same life in her as Toriel. You two must find a way back to ReaperTale. Perhaps, Mera can bring the balance back to rights" He says. "Mera has creation magic, Grillby, but she hasn't used it much" Gaster says. "That doesn't matter. Creation is the same thing as life. With her back, life will be able to start anew." Grillby says. "What do you mean, Grillby?" Gaster asks. "I'm talking about a reset." He says. "No" I say. They look at me. "It's the only.." I cut Grillby off. "A reset will only give Chara more power to destroy everything with. I will not give that demon anymore power" I say. "Mera..." Gaster says. I shake my head and go back to the front.

I sit down next to Sans. "Something happen between you and Gaster? You look pretty Rattled" Sans says. "Let's just say I don't agree with something him and Grillby was talking about." I say. "You mean the reset?" Sans says making me look at him. "You were easedropping." I say and he chuckles. "Guilty as charged. It's not everyday I see Grillby Rattled...I was curious" He says. I look at my hands, thinking. "You'll end up with frown lines if you don't cheer up" Sans says. I see a microphone. "You sing?" Sans asks. "Yeah, but not where anyone can hear me." I say. "Go for it. The place could use some music." Sans says. I blush and he soon manages to get the whole place chanting the word sing. Grillby and Gaster soon come out to see whats going on. I look at them and shrug, going to the microphone. The place errupts in cheers as I start to sing.

"Guess we all are born with parts to play,

some of us are stars, and some are just in the way.

I know i was meant for glory,

but that's never what my story brings

and yet I keep on waiting"

I sing as the whole place goes quiet. Gaster and Grillby's jaws hit the floor. Sans is grinning like an idiot, but I'm glad he talked me into this. My thoughts race back to the many times that I have been left waiting to have a say.

"When you have the passion and the drive,

You expect your moment center stage to arrive.

I show up with Soul a blazing.

Ready to achieve amazing things,

but I'm left waiting in the wings"

I think about the first time I answered a question for Gaster. His face was priceless. My soul was light back then...when did it get so heavy? Grillby watches, not sure what to expect from me...perhaps he's thinking about what was said. I meant what I said, I will not do a reset.

"I hear my cue,

and yet, I'm kept there waiting.

Know what to do

and still I stand there , waiting.

It's always someone else who sings,

While I'm left there waiting in the wings"

I'm so tired of being used without being asked what I think. I'm tired of being the one always apologizing to my father for what I cannot predict or control. When I get back, I am going to set things right, my way, not someone else's. Their poor choices lead to the troubles we have now.

"And so I keep on keeping on.

My chances come and then I blink and they're gone.

Always overlooked unfairly,

While pretending that it barely stings,

But it stings, yes it stings and..."

Gaster has a small smile on his face. Grillby looks between us and seems to be laughing. Gaster frowns and Grillby laughs harder. Sans winks at me and I smile. The crowd seems to hang on my every word. It makes my soul shine with pride.

"I'll shed no tears,

I'll only keep on waiting,

If no one cheers,

Well, I can keep on waiting.

Who cares how loud the silence rings?

You'll find me waiting in the wings"

I finish the song to the tavern going insane with cheering. I flinch due to the volume and give a small curtsy before going back to Gaster, Grillby, and Sans. "What? You really didn't think I did nothing between visitors, did you?" I ask them. "That was incredible, Mera" Grillby says. "Explains a few nights I thought I heard singing." Gaster says making me blush. "You heard me?" I say putting my hood back up as if it could hide my embarassment. Gaster gently touches my face, causing my eyes to open wide and stare at him. "Indeed, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. My soul was enamored. I tried so many times to find the source, but always ended up before the mirror" He says his eyes locked with mine. The tavern seems to vanish around us as I look into those purple eyelights, my soul spinning out of control. "You have no idea how infuriating it is to know your Soul mate is so close, but you cannot find them" Gaster says. "Well, you found me..." I say, a lump in my throat, and my knees threatening to give way. "That I did...and I have no intention of letting go" Gaster says and kisses me gently, but still whoops and cheers from those in the tavern are lost to me, as I live in that single moment, just Gaster and I.

"Welp, this has been fun, but I should really go check on Paps" Sans says breaking whatever spell Gaster and I were under at that moment. We both glare at Sans as he teleports away. "He really knows how to kill a moment, doesn't he?" Gaster asks Grillby. "That he does. Take good care of each other. Happiness is hard to find these days, back home. As for your problem getting back home, there's a machine in the true lab. Alphys will know the one. Tell her that I sent you and she should lead you right to it. The machine doesn't work for the mortals, but for a god and Goddess, it should fire right up. I use it myself when I need a break from the insanity back at ReaperTale. Before you race off to hotland, though, You really should both get some rest. I'll have some supplies ready for your trip in the morning" Grillby says showing us to a room. It has only one bed and we both blush. "You two are Soul mates, may as well get used to sleeping together." Grillby says. 'Mother would kill Gaster if she knew' I find myself thinking.

Grillby closes the door behind us and I'm alone with Gaster. "Ummmm" I say blushing. "I will take the chair. You may have the bed, Mera" Gaster says. I frown. "You won't be able to rest like that...besides...I fall asleep easier when you're close to me." I say and he blushes. "If you are sure?" Gaster says ever the gentleman. I take off my cloal and lay it on the chair. "Of course I am. Please, Gaster. I'm very tired, and we have a long road ahead of us yet" I say laying on the bed. Gaster nods and lays down beside me. He blushes as I cuddle up to him. He drapes an arm over my body, as if protecting me from the night. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep this time.

Dream start

i look around. I'm in what looks like the garden in the ruins, but there is so much life here. 'This...this must be mother's sanctuary, but I've never been here before...' I think. "This isn't a memory" I say out loud to myself. "Of course it isn't, my child" A voice says and I turn to find my mother. "Mother!" I cry and hug her. "You have grown so much, my child. I am so proud of you." She says rubbing my back. "You are?" I ask looking at her. She nods. "Indeed, my child. You have done so much...tried so hard. It's time you fulfill your destiny." She says. "My...destiny? I thought I was an accident" I say making her laugh a little. "My sweet child, accident or not, every soul has a purpose. It just sometimes takes time for that purpose to become apparent" She says. "Mother...everyone expects so much of me...they will expect me to take your place...I am not sure that I can. I'm not sure that I am strong enough" I say.

She chuckles. "You will be ready when the time comes, I know it. Always remember that as creation itself, I will aways be a part of you, my child. I will always be with you." She says and kisses my head. "I miss you..and Asriel, and even the good chara...I miss you all so much, mother" I say. "And we miss you, my child. Never forget, my child, that life is one of the greatest magics of all, only second to the magic of love. You and Gaster can right the balance...together" she says and she starts to walk away. "Mother..." I say. "It will be alright, my child. I must go for now. I am being called from Reapertale" She says and walks away, vanishing in a flurry of buttercup petals.

Dream end


	3. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mera and gaster find a familiar face in the classic Undertale world

Mera's POV

I wake up and smile a little, hearing Gaster snore lightly beside me. Managing not to wake him, I get out of bed. Putting my cloak back on, I head downstairs. Waving to Sans and Papyrus, I sit at the bar. "Moring Grillby. Have a good night?" I ask with a small smile. "Indeed, slept better knowing Gaster's alive. Don't know what happened, but must have been powerful to send you two here." Grillby says. I look down at my hands. "Chara happened, Grillby." I say. He frowns. "Chara is dead, Mera" He says. "Perhaps, but not reaped...she is the one that killed my mother. She tried to do the same to Gaster and I" I say. "Then, reaper has a lot to answer for." Grillby says. Grillby hands me a cup of tea. "I believe this may help with whatever's on your mind" He says. "Thank you" I say and just stare at the cup a moment. Then, my hands softly glow, and I see Undyne back home being killed. Startled, I fall into the floor, breathing heavily. Grillby rushes around the bar as Sans comes over.

"Are you alright, Mera? You look pretty rattled" Sans asks as Grillby helps me to my feet. "Grillby...did you see that?" I ask. He frowns. "See what? You were staring at your tea, and then, you suddenly fell of your seat." He says. I shake my head. "Eyes must be playing tricks on me, haven't been up long." I say. Sans smiles. "You seemed pretty bone tired last night. No wonder you're seeing things, must be still tired" Sans says and Grillby nods. I nod and sit back down. I drink my tea, thinking about what just happened.'Is it possible?' I think to myself. Gaster soon comes downstairs and sits with me. "Morning..." I say, still thinking about what I saw. 'What timeline was that? Is it possible...' I think. "Huh? Sorry, Gaster. I have a lot on my mind" I say and he nods.

"Grillby was saying he had the supplies he promised ready."Gaster says, enjoying a cup of coffee. I nod. "Good...the sooner we can get moving, the better. I have a very bad feeling we should get back as soon as possible." I say and Gaster nods. "I have to agree with you, Mera." Grillby says. We look at him. "The gods of ReaperTale are not meant to meddle in the other universes. The very fabric of reality could tear. This universe in particular, is dangerous, even for the gods." He says. "Why is that?" Gaster asks. "The reset for this universe. There's a reason I use clones in most universes. A god trapped here during a reset may forget himself, or what they were doing in the first place. With enough resets outside of Reapertale, the soul could shatter from the strain." Grillby explains. Gaster nods.

"Speaking of resets...There's a reason I can't do one." I say and they look at me. "A reset goes back to a specific time...in Reapertale...that's before I am even born...I will no longer exist" I say. They look at me in shock. "Mera...we..." Gaster says. I smile a little. "It is fine...If it should come to it, I will be born eventually, and I would still remember...so...at least I would be able to save Asriel..." I say. They look at each other. "Mera, is this what has been troubling you?" Grillby asks. I nod. "Then, we will not reset, no matter what" Gaster says. I smile sadly. "That's kind of you, but there's a possiblity it will be needed..." I say and look down at my cup. "Besides...It would be selfish of me...to put myself before anyone else" I say. I jump, startled as Gaster hits the bar with his fists. "Selfish? After all you have done? After everything you have suffered? Is it wrong for you to be the selfish one for once in your life?" Gaster says.

I look at him and smile softly, putting a hand on his face. "It would be if it kept us from saving everyone and restoring the balance. I have already seen the many ways my life can end...it was one of the first things my father asked. He wanted to keep me safe...With the reset, at least I have a choice. If it saves everyone, I would do it a million times over..." I say and kiss him gently. "I love you and everyone too much to be selfish, even for a moment. My life is mine to give, and it's all I have ever had before I was selfish once before..." I say, surprising Gaster. "How were you selfish before?" He asks. I smile sadly. "I saved you because I loved you too much to let you go" I say. "That is as much selfishness as I can allow myself. It may seem cruel or unfair, but that's how life is, and life is just one part of creation." I say.

Gaster and I soon go on our way, saying goodbye to Grillby before we leave. "Mera, I was able to get what you asked. Burgerpants won't miss it" Grillby says handing me a small handheld silver mirror. "Thank you, Grillby. This means a lot" I say and put it away. Gaster and I walk in silence for some time before it becomes a little too much. "So, why the mirror? It's not needed." Gaster asks. "Call it a hunch...I need one to follow it" I say and he nods. We walk in silence again for a bit. "I...I saw Undyne turn to dust." I say as we get to waterfall. "What?" Gaster asks. "I was thinking to myself this morning. Grillby had given me a cup of tea. My hands glowed around the cup, and I saw it on the surface of the tea. Gave me quite the shock..." I say. "Did anyone else see it?" Gaster asks. I shake my head. "I asked Grillby if he did. He was right there, but apparently only I can see it this way. That's why I need the mirror. Perhaps, I didn't lose the sight. Just the method of viewing has changed" I say and he nods.

Then, my ears pick up on the sound of magic. I knock Gaster to the ground as a blue spear flies over our heads. "Gaster, are you alright?" I ask as we sit up. "Yes, I am fine, but what in Undyne's skirt was that?" He asks helping me back to my feet. "A warning" A voice says making me groan. "A warning for what? We are monsters, same as you. Is your helmet on too tight?" Gaster asks putting himself between me and classic Undyne. She takes off her helmet off and looks at us. I lower my hood. "Apologies, civilian. I mistook your friend for a human. I am Undyne, Captian of The Royal Guard. As you well know, all humans are to be taken to king Asgore." She says. "If we see any, we know where to find you." I say and try to pass her. "Not so fast" She says blocking my path. "Please let us pass." I say. "I don't recognize you, but I do recognize your companion, Gaster. Gaster, explain yourself. You went missing with no word to the king." Undyne says.

I sigh. "Undyne, right? How familar are you with the king's twin children?" I ask, making her flinch. "Enough...it is not a good subject in the capital" She says. "The first born, a daughter was stillborn. The second, a son, lived to the age of ten before he turned to dust." I say. Undyne takes a defensive stance. "How the fuck do you know about Princess Mera? No one knew but a very few" She says. "Because, I am the Princess Mera of my world. Toriel of this world told me about my counterpart in this world. Gaster is not the Royal Scientist that went missing, but the god of magic from the same world I came from. However, as a member of the Royal Guard, you still must take orders from the Royal Family. Thus, you still must listen to me. All I ask is for you to let us pass. All we want to return home. A great evil is threatening it and we have to help stop it before anymore lives are lost." I say.

Undyne soon relaxes. "Normally, I would think you are insane, but you look too much like the queen for it not to be true. I will let you pass, but do not make me regret my mercy" She says and walks off, putting her helmet back on. "I could have knocked her out with a sleeping spell" Gaster says as we continue on our way. "That would left a bad reputation behind with her. If we ever did return, she would not be as merciful as she was today, Gaster." I say. "You sound like you dislike battle." Gaster says as I kneel down before an echo flower. "I loathe fighting...It only leaves pain in its wake. However, Life must fight to survive what has happened...it must get stronger..." I say and touch the flower gently. "Mother and Father are fighting again...about Chara. Her health continues to get worse, and they're scared she will...she will die. Chara told me she wanted to see the flowers of her home one last time. So, I'm going to ask Gaster about it. He knows more about the barrier than anyone else. Maybe...maybe he knows how to get Chara home" The flower says making us flinch, hearing prince Asriel's voice again.

"I regret touching it now..." I say standing up. My soul aches as I try not to cry. Gaster wraps his arms around me. "I understand...I miss him too. He was such a bright soul, your brother." Gaster says and I nod. We keep moving until we have to make camp for the night. After getting a fire started, Gaster sits beside me as I look at the mirror. "Any luck?" He asks. "Not yet. it's a bit different, being on the outside of the mirror" I say and he nods. "If I may?" Gaster asks and I nod handing it over to him. "When scrying with a mirror, you don't want your reflection in the mirror. Look at it from an angle. like this" He says, showing me how to hold it. I nod, taking back the mirror. Holding it as Gaster said, I look into the mirror. At first, nothing happens. Then, my hands glow again, and an image starts to form.

I am standing on a wasteland of a field. Then, something shines overhead...something warm and light. I run to catch it as it starts to fall from the sky. I manage to catch it and I feel tears go down my face. "I've got you, Tori." I hear Sans's voice say as he holds the soul in his hands. The vision starts to fade and I shake my head. "She...she's alive..." I say. Gaster looks confused but holds me close as he dries my eyes. "Undyne?" He asks. "Mother...her soul is safe...She is safe" I say and Gaster nods. "I'm pretty sure it is our timeline." I say. We soon hear fighting. "What is going on?" Gaster asks and tries to get up. I grab his arm. "Don't...remember what Grillby said. We shouldn't interfer in this world more than we must." I say and Gaster sighs sitting down again. "How can you be so calm about this, about everything?" Gaster asks.

I hug my knees. "I have to be...one poor choice...could get people killed...I guess having to live thinking that so long, one becomes numb to things. It may sound cruel or cold, but we will do more harm than good. Right now, the Undyne we just met is fighting a human. three paths are set for this world...this situation. Undyne kills the human, the human kills Undyne, or..." I trail off. "Or what?" Gaster asks. "Or the human will befriend Undyne. Those are the three paths for this moment. It's how this world works. We have to accept that. This is not our world, it is not our fight." I say, adding wood to the fire. "When I was younger...I cried all the time, even while I slept...seeing all the bad the infinite holds. Seeing all I knew ripped away too many times to count. Watching unable to do anything. *hands dig into the ground* Unable to save anyone...It was torture..." I say.

"But you survived it. You..." Gaster trails off as I bring out my soul. It has three different colors...three traits. "Perseverence...Integrity...Patience...I will survive...I have to" I say putting my soul back where it belongs. The sounds of fighting soon stop and soon Undyne soon comes up to our camp. "Hello, Undyne. Intense training session?" I ask and offer her some tea. She takes it. "Thanks...you can say that" she says and sits down. I nod. "So, where are you two heading?" She asks. "To Hotland. There's a machine there one of the gods from our world uses to come here all the time. Mortals cannot get it to work, but Gaster and I can." I say. "So, you are from a world where monsters are gods and you somehow ended up here." She says and I nod. "And this great evil is behind it all."She says and I nod. "So...what am I like?" She asks and I giggle. "Wait...if I act like some floofy princess, I don't want to know" She says.

"You basically act the same. Our Undyne is the Goddess of war and Justice. When she was on a warpath, I could hear her all the way from my Mirror." I say. Gaster chuckles. "She can be a handful, but her soul is in the right place. She's still young compared to Mera and I" Gaster says. "So, she's a kid?" Undyne asks. "No, all the Gods are born full grown...well Mera is the only exception besides her brother, Asriel. Toriel carried Asriel, and Mera was accidently created." Gaster says. "Accidently created?" Undyne says. "Toriel is the Goddess of life in our world...that's one of the main reasons we must get back. An evil being had attacked her. For some time, we believed her lost. No new life was created...no children born alive..." I say pooking at the fire with a stick. "But?" Undyne asks. "But, I have been able to access my observation abilities...it may not even be the current timeline that's going on, but I have to hope it is. The God of Death finds her soul intact." I say.

"So, you're a god too, Mera?" Undyne asks and I nod. "I have been called many names. Goddess of Observation, Seer of the Infinite, Goddess of the Mirror, and recently...Goddess of Creation" I say making Gaster look at me. "Who called you the last one?" He asks curious. I hug my knees. "Mother did...In my sleep last night. Normally, I see memories in my sleep, but last night..." I say looking at Gaster. "Last night, I found myself in mother's sanctuary...I saw her...she said that life is part of creation...that she will always be a part of me." I say. Gaster nods. "Did she have anything else to say?" Undyne asks. I nod. "She said something that has been on my mind a lot...Life is one of the greatest magics, second only to love." I say. Gaster looks at me surprised. "Then, it makes sense that this evil being attacked your Gaster." Undyne says, making us look at her. "You said Gaster is the God of Magic, right? Whether he has the knowledge to access it or not, he still has access to life itself. Life always finds a way. That's what I've always been told. Makes sense for the Goddess of Life to have replacements, even if they don't know they are." Undyne says.

I smile a little. "That's pretty profound, Undyne." I say and Gaster nods. "Well, I have my moments. Thanks for the tea and telling me that stuff. You didn't have to" She says getting up. "Undyne, if the human helped you...give them a chance. Not all humans are bad." I say and she goes off. "So, what now?" Gaster asks. "I should...I should probably practice my magic...I really had no need to use my Creation magic inside the mirror." I say and Gaster nods. Over the next couple hours, Gaster helps me learn how to use and control the growing Creation magic inside of me. "I think that's enough for now, Mera. Too much magic use can be detremintal to your health." Gaster says and I nod. "I think I got a handle on it now, thank you, Gaster." I say as he wraps his arms around me, sitting behind me. "But of course, I am the God of Magic. Who better than I to help you learn to control yours?" He asks and nuzzles my neck making me blush. "W-we should probably get some rest. We're almost to Hotland." I say and Gaster sighs. "Indeed...We should reach the lab tomorrow." He says. Banking the fire, we get some rest, cuddled up together.

Dream Start

I am in the Sanctuary again, but it feels different...colder. "Mera..." I hear and turn to look. Sans is standing there. "Sans...how are you able to access my dreamspace? Only mother can." I say. "I allowed him here, my child." Mother says appearing in a flurry of daffodill petals. "Sans has been able to retrieve my soul, but..." She trails off. "But he cannot restore what was taken" I say and she nods. "Gaster and I are on our way. We've almost reached the device Grillby uses to travel between the universes." I say and then stop "Is Undyne dead?" I ask. Sans looks away, ashamed. "I was manipulated...weak" Sans starts to say. My eyes widen and before Mother can stop me, my hands are on his face. "Mera!" Mother says. I only feel a small amount of pain in my hands. "I don't ever want to hear you speak so poorly of yourself again, Sans. You are not weak. You were simply inexperienced when you faced Chara that first time. No one could tell you how to do what you do. No one had that knowledge, not even Alphys or Gerson" I say. "But you did..." He says. "Yes, but it was something you needed to learn for yourself. Some things cannot be taught through words alone. Even if I had told you, you would have still hesitated..." I say.

"Your hands are burning..." Sans says starting to worry. "A small price to create hope in you again, Sans." I say surprising him. "Hope...Is it really something death can be allowed to do?" He says. "Everyone has the right to hope for something more. Everyone has the right to dream..." I say and remove my hands from his face. I turn away from them. "Chara...she is getting stronger...I...I can feel it because we are both anomolies. If she gets too strong...I will reset the world..." I say making them both gasp. "But..." Mother says. I look at her with a smile. "I know, but I can accept it. I will still remember this timeline...I will be able to save everyone, even Chara" I say and mother hugs me tight. "Are you sure, kiddo? Seems a bit extreme" Sans asks. "Only if Chara takes things too far. If we can restore Asriel...we can save Chara" I say making my mother look at me. "Your brother is gone, Mera." She says. "Not entirely. He is trapped in the form of a certain flower. Without a soul, he will stay that way." I say. Then, the world seems to shake. "Gaster must be trying to wake you, my child. You should go." Mother says. I look at sans. "Don't forget, Sans. Darkness is at it's darkest in the absense of light. Things may seem rough now, but you can protect the rest of our friends" I say.

Dream End

Gaster's POV

I woke up to Mera mumbling in her sleep...she never did that before. "Sans...you are not weak..." I manage to make out. I then notice that Mera's hands are being burned by some unseen force. I try to stop it but unsure of how. "A small price to create hope in you again, Sans" Mera says in her sleep. I sigh and decide to heal her hands once she has awakened. After a while, I start to worry about Mera. Her soul has become visible...she is weakening being in contact with Sans in her dream. Her soul...I've never been able to see it this closely before. Not that I have, my own aches for her. Many scars stretch across what should have been a smooth soul. Some are just scratches. Others...cracks that have healed but not faded. A new scratch is starting to form. Concerned, I shake Mera gently.

Mera's POV

I wake up and Gaster hugs me close. "Gaster...what's wrong?" I ask. "...Your soul...it was being damaged" He says. I smile sadly. "I would have survived, Gaster. I always do." I say and he looks at me a little upset. "That may have been this time, But what about the next? Or the time after that?" He says and holds me close to him. My soul was hurting, but here, now, with Gaster, it was mending. "I will be fine as long as we have each other, Gaster. The damage is already healing." I say. Gaster looks a little relieved. He gently takes my hands, making me flinch. They are badly burned from touching Sans in my dream. "How did this happen?" Gaster asks as he goes to work healing them. "Life cannot touch death without dying a little itself...I had to calm him down or he would not be able to handle what he must do." I say. "And what may that be?" Gaster asks. "In order to save Chara from the darkness, he must restore my brother back to his original state." I say. Gaster looks at me. "Mera..." He says, but I stop him. "Asriel is not completely gone...he survives on without a soul as the golden flower." I say making Gaster stare at me.

"Sans can handle restoring him, but we must hurry. If I can return to where Undyne was killed, I may be able to restore her back to life." I say. "But...how?" Gaster says a little surprised. "Almost every god or goddess is born from a star. Undyne's star is still burning, her soul returned to it safely. It is only the matter of restoring her physical form. In otherwords, creation." I say and he nods. "But I will need your help. I am still too inexperienced at magic. But, as my mother once said, You and I have the power to restore the balance." I say and he nods. "I've healed what I can, but your hands will be sensitive for a while. Try not to do that again." Gaster says. "No promises, Love" I say and kiss him. Gaster smiles and holds me close again. "We should really get moving" He says and I nod.

We had just packed up our camping gear when Undyne comes looking for us again. "Hello, Undyne" I say. "You were right about the kid." She says. I sigh in relief. "What?" She asks. "Then you are dealing with frisk and a pacifist run of this universe." I say. "What are you talking about?" Undyne asks. "Ask sans about it. He can explain it better. We must be going. Things are getting worse back home." I say and she nods. "...even though I hate it there, I guess I can lead you Alphys's lab" Undyne offers. I smile getting an idea. "Gaster, do you know any spells to keep one cool in harsh temperatures?" I ask. "Of course, those are very simple spells to a master such as myself" He says. I smile a little and try to create something. It ends up being a small pendant that looks like king Asgore's tritant. "Can you attach one to this?" I ask. "It is very well done, pure silver. Should be no problem. You are getting better at your magic, Mera" Gaster says as he places the needed spell. When he is finished, I hold the necklace over to Undyne, surprising her. "For me?" She asks."Think of it as payment for services rendered. The spell attached to this necklace should allow you to enter Hotland, but remain as cool as you are here" I say. "You didn't have to pay me, we're friends afterall." She says but takes it. "Friends look out for each other, Undyne. The heat of Hotland poses a danger to your health. We wouldn't forgive ourselves if something happened to you because of us" Gaster says as she puts it on. She nods and we head off to hotland.


	4. Death and Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Classic Undyne as their guide to the lab, Mera and Gaster both are worried about what may come. If a reset is without escape, can they still be together? How would meeting sooner affect their lives?

Gaster's POV

We walk in silence together for some time. Mera has seemed to have matured since our journey began, or has she always been this way? To be honest, I know so litttle about her, and yet, my soul says otherwise. The Soul Mate Phenomenon. The Gods have discussed it for eons, but none have actually choosen to look for their Soul Mate other than Asgore and Toriel. There is much she hides behind her smile. What horrors has she witnessed? I wish I could have shielded her from them, but not even I can stop what is meant for others. I clinch my fists thinking about what Asgore did to her. How many times did he cause her harm before then? After? If only I had noticed. Perhaps, I could have spared her such pain. I have to admit that not even I have the strength Mera seems to have, or the emotional disconnection.

She has been through so much...seen so much. Is that why her soul is so scarred? The Observation of the timelines? Or was it Asgore's treatment of her over the years? Which brings one to wonder how he was able to pass the barrier to her chamber. He must have been the one to cast it, or he would have never been allowed through. How many times has he left her in tears? I promise myself that I won't let her suffer anymore...which brings me to think about the reset. Mera started this journey against it, but now...it seems she has come to terms with it. Like she is ill an no medicine or magic spell can save her. If the reset is the only option, I have no doubt that she would do it. She has always been selfless. "Mera?" I say breaking the silence.

Mera's POV at the same time Gaster's thinking

We walk in silence together for sometime, and I wonder what Gaster is thinking. He's been quiet since we started through waterfall this morning. I look down at my hands. Bandaged, they are still a bit sore, but It's fine. I've felt worse...much worse. If only Gaster knew...knew how many times I've walked this stretch of waterfall...how many resets I've been through, not only by my hand, but Chara's too. However...this is the first time that I have had Gaster with me. This time...I simply refused to let him go. I couldn't let him go...not again. If we cannot stop Chara...I will have to reset, but...would I do it all the same? Or will I finally show myself to him sooner than he first saw me? I've seen and heard the same questions from the gods for who knows how many times...

I steal a glance at Gaster to see him deep in thought, his hands clinched tight, a very small amount of stardust coming off of them. Whatever has him on edge must be bad. I look ahead of me to Undyne. The spell seems to be working fine, but if this world were to reset...it will be as if she had never met us. I guess that's a good thing. My soul hurts a little knowing that the reset is coming, and I will be inside the mirror again. "Mera?" Gaster says, breaking the silence. "Yes?" I ask giving him my normal smile. "Have...have you reset before?" He asks and I stop. Undyne stops to look back at us. "If I said yes...would you hate me?" I say. Gaster seems to be thinking. "You hesitated...Should have known. Anyone would be" I say and keep going, passing Undyne. Gaster grabs my arm. I look back at him. "I never said that I was angry with you. My anger is at Asgore. How many?" Gaster asks.

I look away. "At least a hundred times, some by my hand...others by chara's. Right now, she doesn't have enough power to reset our world. If we cannot restore the balance before she does, I will have to reset. By doing it myself, we are given more time. My reset goes further back than Chara's does." I say. "How far back does your reset go?" Gaster asks. "To when Toriel conceives my brother, Asriel." I say and Gaster nods. "Then, I know how far back to send the letter to myself." Gaster says and I look at him. "If a reset is meant to happen, I want to be with you as soon as I can, Mera...I can't let him hurt you anymore." Gaster says and touches my face gently. "This is touching and all, but aren't you two in a hurry?" Undyne says and we nod.

The rest of the trip to Hotland is relatively quiet. Undyne stops a moment at the border to hotland. I gently touch her arm. "It will be fine, Undyne. Gaster's spells rarely fail." I say and she nods. We continue on and Undyne lets out a sigh of relief. Hotland was well, hot. "Mera, are you alright?" Gaster asks. "Yeah, just a little harder for those with fur" I say and he nods. We soon reach a lab. "Alphys, open up, it's Undyne" Undyne says into the callbox by the door. I sigh. "Give her a few minutes. Knowing Alphys, she's probably freaking out over Undyne being here" I say. Soon, the door opens to reveal Alphys. "U-undyne, what c-can I do for you?" Alphys asks. "I am esorting these travellers. They seem to have business with you. I need to get back on patrol" Undyne says and leaves.

"Grillby, God of the Hearth, sent us." I say and Alphys seems to straighten up a bit. "Well, that's new." She says and leads us inside. "Gaster, stay close. Do not let your curiousity get the better of you. Here, nightmares are born" I say as we follow Alphys to an elevator. "So, how do you know Grillby?" She asks. "We are gods from Reapertale, same as he is. We were sent to this universe by mistake" I say and she nods. After a long elevator ride, Alphys leads us down a lit hall, the only one. "The machine you require is within. It is already set for Reapertale." She says and we go inside. Inside, however, Grillby is already waiting for us. "Thought it would be today" He says. Gaster hugs him with a smile. "How are things going back home?" Gaster asks. "Stable is the best word for it. Sans recovered Toriel's soul. However, we lost Undyne." Grillby says. "I can restore Undyne and my mother when we arrive." I say and he nods. Putting up my hood, I follow Grillby through the portal with Gaster.

Upon returning to our world, I can feel the death in the air. It's almost sufficating. "If I am to restore Undyne an my mother, It will have to be at the same time, or Chara will stop me before I can save the one I don't restore." I say and they nod. We make our way to the Palace. However, upon reaching the palace, we find it in the middle of a fight. "Mera?" Gaster says. "...before now...I never went in...I only observed the battle unfold...but Life must find a way...it must fight..." I say and kneel down. Calling upon my creation magic, I grab a dead branch, causing it to twist and stretch in my hands. After a few moments, it settles into its new form, a long pole topped with a short sword (a naginata). I look back at Gaster. "Are you with me, love?" I ask holding out a hand. Gaster doesn't hesitate. "Always" He says and we enter the fight.

Entering the courtyard, I recognize the scene. My Father is down on one knee, and Chara is about to kill him. I block her attack just in time to save his life. I've been so bitter over the past that it has been destroying my future, but no more. Chara backs off a bit. "Why...why did you save me?" Father says still on his knees. Every Soul is precious and deserves to live. I did not want you to die, Father" I say making him look up at me. "Mera..." He says as Chara and I circle each other. "So...you managed to slip through the cracks, huh, sister?" Chara says. I say nothing and remove the spell Gaster made for me, tossing it back to Gaster, who catches it. The world goes black, but this isn't my first fight with Chara. However, this is the first time that she doesn't have our father's soul. Listening to her every move, feeling the sutle change in the air, I keep up with her easily, pushing her back. "Something's changed with you, Mera. You've never fought like this before" Chara says.

Gaster's POV

I help the king to his feet. "I do hope you were paying attention to your Daughter, Sire. She could have let you die" I say. He nods. "Part of me wishes that she did." Asgore says as we watch Mera take off her necklace. 'What is she doing?' I think, managing to catch it as she tosses it back to me. Then, it hits me. 'this is not her first time against chara like this. That's why she removed the spell...she's more able while blinded' I think as Mera exchanges blows with Chara. Mera eventually gets the upper hand and Chara is on the ground with Mera's blade at her neck. "Go ahead! Do it! I'll be back!" Chara yells at Mera.

Mera's POV

I focus myself for what I should have done in the beginning. Calling upon the life within, I allow the fires of life to twist down my weapon. "What are you doing?" I barely hear before Chara screams as the fire reaches her. However, this will not kill her, but purify her..."Chara, you are not at fault for this fowl corruption. Nor is Sans. It is the fault of the ones that took your life. Sister...* closes eyes* I refuse to destroy your soul, but I will destroy the darkness within. You are free now..." I say as the flames burn away the darkness from my sister, Chara, leaving her soul behind. Allowing my weapon to return to the branch it once was, I take her soul in my hands. "Mera..." Gaster says. "She was originally innocent until the darkness corrupted her. I will not allow her to be destroyed because of something she was forced into." I say as Sans comes up. "Then, she should be reaped." Sans says.

"Every soul deserves life...Gaster, it is time to rewrite the cycle" I say and he comes over confused. "We live...we die...that is as it has always been. Souls collected float endlessly in the infinite between life and death." I say taking Gaster's hands within my own, Holding the soul with me. "But now, it is time for rebirth...a time when good souls can be reborn anew to live among us again...one life lost...one life born..." I say as I feel Gaster's magic mixing with my own. "Life...death...rebirth, the reset of life and death." I say as we finish. Soon, we hear a cry between Gaster and I. I hear father come close to see. I turn to him and gently hand Chara's small body to him. "Do a better job of being a father to her then you were me..." I say. Gaster helps me put the necklace on and I look at everyone.

"Sans, my mother's soul, if you don't mind" I say. He nods and removes it from a pouch on his side. I gently take it from him. Focusing on the magic of creation, I call upon mother's star. Her soul begins to glow brighter, and I must step back from it. Then, something starts to form around the soul, encasing it. For a few moments, no one says anything as it finally settles into its physical form. "Mera, my child" Mother says with open arms. I hug her crying. "I know you are tired, but there is one more to restore. Then, you can rest, my child." She says. "Hey, don't worry about Asriel. I managed to handle it. He's still out cold though" Sans says and I nod. "Gaster, help me call Undyne back?" I ask holding out my hand. He takes it with a small smile. "Of course" He says as he guides my magic to Undyne's star.

Within, I can sense her, hidden away. Hiding are we? a little low for the Goddess of war, isn't it? Come back to us, Undyne. Everyone is waiting for you. I use my magic to say to her soul. I could swear that I heard her soul yell in rage as it falls from the heavens. "We may want to back up" I say as we make way for her to land. A bright light lands in front of us, leaving a crater. "Ok, who's the punk that called me a coward?" Undyne says a bit mad. No one answers, but instead Undyne is practically buried in hugs. I smile a little and everything goes dark. 'Too much...it took too much' I think as the world resets and my weakened soul is reborn into the world.

I was floating. That was the first thing I noticed. I hurt was the next. Then, a gentle hand grabbed me and whoever it was, started to run. I started to feel myself crack as time passed. "I thought you may know how to save it, Gerson" A warm but concerned voice says. "My king, a soul without a vessal or born of a star, will die. You know this" Another voice said. "I do, but it deserves to live." The first voice says. "Hmm if we had some kind of Scrying mirror, we may be able to place the soul within." Gerson says. "I think I know just the thing. I was going to gift this to Gaster. I don't think he will mind the extra power." The first voice says. Suddenly, everything comes to a stop. "I hope this works." The first voice says. "As do I, my king." Gerson says. I feel myself being put somewhere cold...then, I start to feel better as I can control my body. I open my eyes to see a mirror in front of me. On the other side of the mirror, stood two beings. One looked like a goat, and the other was a tortoise.

I smile softly at them. "Hello there. My name is Mera, Seer of the Infinite" I say and they stare at me in shock. I take a look at myself to find I still look like myself instead of a skeleton. 'Guess I got to keep a few things besides my memory. I put my hand on the mirror on my side. "Why did you save me?" I ask. I know the answer, but i miss the kindness my Father's voice once held. "Every soul is precious and deserves to live. I did not want you to die, my child" He says. "Now, my king, will you please explain this life? I assume Toriel knows about this." Gerson says. "She will once she is awake. She made her by accident while sleeping." Father says rubbing his head. "Sir...what if the others find out about this?" Gerson says. "It will be far worse then if they didn't" I say making them look at me. "How about I decide who to show myself to. Afterall, I see all timelines of the past, present, and future. Who knows better than I?" I ask and they nod. "But still, I would feel better with at least a barrier to protect you from those that mean ill towards you" Father says and I nod.

After placing the barrier, Father leaves with Gerson. After some time, Father comes to the barrier talking to someone. "Must be very powerful to warrent such protection, my king" A tall skeleton says coming in behind my father. I Hide myself among a nebula. "It was recently created. From what I understand, It can show any timeline of the past, present, and future" Father says as the skeleton examines the mirror."It has some latant hidden power. Perhaps, with time, it will be more apparent" He says. "To ask it a question, simply say Mera and your question" Asgore says. The skeleton thinks a moment. "Mera, What is the gender of life's child?" the skeleton asks. "Gaster, we wanted it to be a surprise." Father says. I try not to giggle as I show two outcomes. One where it's a boy, and one where it's a girl. "That wasn't very helpful" Gaster says. "You asked what the gender was. You didn't ask for this specific timeline, Gaster. You have to be specific" Asgore says and Gaster nods. "Magic, like most things, is unpredictable." Gaster says. My father nods and leaves.

Gaster comes up to the mirror, placing his hand upon the glass. "Mera...my love, are you there?" He asks. He jumps as he feels the warmth from my hand as I appear before him. I smile softly at him. "You remember..." I say and he nods. "Strangly, I do" He says. "The last run was the first one I actually was able to save you." I say. Gaster nods and uses his magic to enter the mirror. I start to cry and hug him tight, not wanting to let go. "It's been a hundred years since I woke up here, Mera. One hundred years without you." He says, his hand on my face. "Duty before pleasure, love." I say and show him the key moments that will prevent Chara and Asriel's murder. "If we can avoid this...we can stop it from happening again" I say and Gaster nods. After some researching, we have a solid plan and can relax a while.

After a few days, I meet my mother again. "Hello, mother" I say with my hand against the mirror. She smiles softly and places her hand on the other side. "Hello, my child. What is your name?" She asks. "My name is Mera, mother." I say and she smiles. "How..." She starts to say. "You accidently created her in your sleep. This was the only way to save her." Father says as I float a bit sitting crosslegged. Toriel looks at me again and smiles a little. " my child, Are you well in the mirror?" She asks. "It's a little cold, but I will adjust in time." I say. Mother nods. "Watch Asriel and Chara carefully...You will not know who Chara is yet, but she is important" I say and they nod. 'I really hope this works' I think to myself.

Years pass by and Mother finally approves of Gaster and I being soul mates. I can leave the mirror now, but must return when I go to bed. Between Gaster, mother, father, and I, we were able to save Asriel and Chara from their fates. I'm standing on a balcony of the palace when Gaster comes looking for me. "You should be in the mirror, Mera" Gaster says and I giggle. "What?" Gaster asks wrapping his arms around me. "Look there" I say pointing at the foot of the Life constellation. "See that star?" I ask and he nods. "It's called the wandering star. It vanishes from time to time...wait, is that..." Gaster asks. I nod. "Yes, that's my star...I'm free of the mirror, love" I say and laugh as Gaster whirls me around happily. "That is amazing, Mera! How? It's usually not around this time of year" He says. I smile. "I remade it from the stardust it gave off when it died last." I say and he chuckles. "You are really getting strong in your magic, Mera" Gaster says.

"So are you, love" I say confusing him. "What do you mean?" Gaster asks. I giggle and take his hand. "The magics of life and love together...*places his hand on my belly* Bring us our own little monster to love" I say and Gaster looks shocked before he kisses me passionately. "Eww sis! Can't you two kiss in your room?" Asriel says as he comes onto the balcony. "Nope, more romantic out here. Shouldn't you be in bed?" I ask. "Mom said I could stay up a bit longer. Have you seen Chara?" He asks. "I think I saw her in the gardens with frisk" I say and he runs off. "So, any names yet?" Gaster asks. "not yet, love." I say and he smiles, putting his forehead against mine.


End file.
